Love and Lost
by dratsum-lee
Summary: Part 2. Read The lion and The Raven, BEFORE reading this. Mild yuri slash. Wanna Flame me? Go ahead!


**This is Part 2 in "the lion and the raven serise." Tere is one more after this. Recomended that you read The Lion and The Raven first. Contains Mild shash/ yuri. Involving Ginny and Luna. **

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter rights ect ect. **

**Plaese R+R and enjoy! **

The Lions and the Raven.Part 2 Loved and Lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny didn't see Luna for the rest of the week, in fact after that Ginny saw very little of Luna full stop! Time that wasn't spent with Harry was spent revising for her O.W.L's. In Ginny's mind this was a perfect way to make up for the hole in her heart, were Luna had been.

She had again had a long convocation with Hermione late one night about the subject, in which Hermione had pretty much said it was up to Luna to get over it, and that it was far more natural for a girl and a guy to do 'that' kind of thing! But somehow it just didn't feel right, kissing didn't have the same spark with Harry that it had with Luna. In fact there was no spark at all.

In classes where she allowed her mind to wander, she dreamed of walking into the Ravenclaw common room, taking Luna by the hand and kissing her. Just to prove Harry was nothing to her! But what would that do to her reputation? What would her brother and Hermione think? Not to mention the practicalities of the situation.

Luna stayed were she felt for about 3 days. No one really said anything about it. No one really cared. Luna didn't have friends; Ginny was the only one to ever talk to her. But now just thinking about her brought tears to her eyes. Maybe she should have told her before that her feels were not just an over strong friendship.

By the 3rd night the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost came and talked with Luna, while her roommates slept they talked, and Luna cried a little. It didn't really do much for Luna that irritate her, and with the promise of a visit the next night; Luna found enough strength to go to classes. Even if only to avoid the ghost.

Sitting in the great hall, for the 1st time in days Luna was eating, not that she had any appetite for it. But with herboligy first, she knew she would need her strength. If not to deal with the plants, than to deal with the fact Ravenclaw and Griffindor shared the lesson. Walking down towards greenhouse 5 (full of particularly nasty plants) Luna could see that no one was waiting yet. She was sitting for a good 5 minutes before she saw a set of figures walk towards her, one with flame red hair the other jet black.

Luna watched them from over the top of her copy of the daily prophet. They were holding hands, and as the girl broke away the guy pulled her into a kiss. By now she had no dough that the two were Harry and Ginny. As he made his was left towards Hagrid's cabin, Ginny started to walk more freely towards the greenhouse.

For a second she debated running for it, but all to soon Ginny had spotted the small Ravenclaw. As she got closer Luna could see a small, sheepish smile on the Weasly's face. Ginny came and stood next to Luna, eventually she sat down, feed up of the silence Ginny started convocation. "Hay… How have you been, I haven't seen you for a few days" Luna refused to look at the girl, she didn't want to show her how much she missed Ginny's company and kisses. "I'm fine." She snapped, "how are you and Harry?" it hurt so much to say it, but she wanted to know.

"Are you sure you are ok? I mean you haven't been in class for a few days, and I just thought-" Ginny said, avoiding the question, but Luna cut her off. "Fuck you Weasly." When Luna said this she sounded so out of character, she never spoke in more than a whisper. To hear her shout was wired Ginny thought.

With that Luna got up and walked off. Leaving the red head alone. Watching the blond Ravenclaw stalk off over the grounds, Ginny tucked her knees up under her chin and whispered. "Me and Harry are fine… but I would rather be with you." A single tear had time to fall before more of the class began to arrive, Luna didn't return to the lesson.

Luna walked to the library slamming her books down on one of the tables at the end of a long narrow isle lined with books. The sound of her books and bag meting with the wooden desk rang through the library. Sitting her self down, Luna let a few tears spill, she hadn't realised how much Ginny had meant to her. Not allowing herself time to think about it she pulled open her book on astronomy and began to read.

The blond Ravenclaw sat in the library right through the morning, catching up on the work she had missed. People just assumed because she was a little different, that she didn't work. Not long after noon, people entering the library disturbed Luna. That must mean lunch is ending, she thought. Fortunately she was tucking in a far corner were no one would go. She settled back to her book.

Her heart was in her chest; her lunch was doing the most amazing acrobatics in her stomach and threatening to come out. Ginny had had a miserable morning; the only thing that had been on her mind was the sexy blond Ravenclaw. During lunch the feels of Harry's hand on her thigh was made her feel sick, then when he tried to kiss her she backed away. Just walking out the hall muttering about studying.

The Griffindor had looked every were she could for Luna; down by the lake, (the two of them has snuck out late at night several times to watch the squid.) in the great hall, along most of the corridors, there was only two places she could be now. The Ravenclaw common room, which Ginny had no hope in hell of getting in too. Or the library, were she was heading now.

Once arriving at the library Ginny noticed it was surprisingly busy for lunchtime. But with all the exams coming up, it was no surprise. Looking down every isle, over at every table it was looking more and more likely that Luna was in her common room. When Ginny was about to give up she caught a flash of blond hair, turning and looking down a particularly dark isle she saw Luna reading upside down. Walking closer her stomach again found its way in to knots.

Luna did not to notice Ginny, until she gave a small cough. At this Luna braced her self, placed the book on the table. Turning her big blue-grey eyes to Ginny, who looked positively petrified. "What do you want Weasly?" Luna said in the flattest tone she could manage, with out sounding like a stranger. "To- to give you this." Ginny stammered, a cold sweat passing over her hands.

Crouching down to the same level as Luna, Ginny cupped the blonds face in one hand, and pulled her closer with the other. Their lips met, Luna could do nothing but respond. Once they had broken apart only a few seconds later, Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair. Luna was taken by surprise; she had not expected a kiss. An apology at best, but not a kiss, not here were people could see. Not to mention the fact she was dating Harry.

"Was that your attempt at an apology?" Luna whispered herself feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "No… it was a test, for me." Ginny tried to explain. "When I used to kiss you it was amazing, but now kissing Harry, is just… it feels wrong." Ginny let out the last part in a rush. Avoiding the eyes of Luna. "Only one problem with that Ginny." Luna was not in the mood for Ginny's games. " Maybe I don't want to kiss you back." Mentally kicked her self as soon as she said it. She didn't mean it. She wanted Ginny!

Tears were in the Griffindor's eyes, she was so hurt, and she thought Luna loved her. Sitting on the library floor in disbelief Ginny watched Luna turn her head and pick up the book again. "Hermione was right, I can do better than you Lovegood." As tears now fell down Ginny's face she got up and left the library. This time it would be the Griffindor who would not be in lessons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read the next one, out soon, to see the out come for Ginny and Luna.**


End file.
